NIÑEROS EN ROJO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ¿Y si por alguna extraña razón, Sosuke, Takeru, Alata, Marvelous, Hiromu y Daigo se unen para cuidar a sus hijos? Oh sí, cansadas de estar en la casa, Miu, Mako, Eri, Ahim, Yoko y Amy, deciden darse un "tiempo de chicas" y dejar a sus maridos con sus tiernos pero traviesos hijos. ¿Podrán los líderes Sentai soportar esto?


**SUMARY: **¿Y si por alguna extraña razón, Sosuke, Takeru, Alata, Marvelous, Hiromu y Daigo se unen para cuidar a sus hijos? Oh sí, cansadas de estar en la casa, Miu, Mako, Eri, Ahim, Yoko y Amy, deciden darse un "tiempo de chicas" y dejar a sus maridos con sus tiernos pero traviesos hijos. ¿Podrán los líderes Sentai soportar esto?

"**Niñeros en rojo"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DATOS **

MIZUKI Y MIYUMI ESUMI SUTOU: Gemelas, hijas de Sosuke y Miu. Tienen 10 años.

TAKESHI Y AIMI SHIBA SHIRAISHI: De 11 y 9 años respectivamente, los hijos de Takeru y Mako.

MIWA Y SHOTA: De 10 y 8 años, los hijos de Alata y Eri.

EMI DE FAMILLE: La primogénita del Capitán Pirata Marvelous y la Princesa Ahim de Famille, tiene 9 años.

YUKIKO SAKURADA USAMI: La hija de 10 años de Hiromu y Yoko.

HITOSHI, REI Y AKARI KIRYU YUUZUKI: De 11, 10 y 8 años respectivamente, los hijos de Daigo y Amy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde hace una semana, las chicas Sentai, habían planeado un viaje de relajación sólo para ellas, afianzado por Miu y Amy, pero dejaron a cargo a sus pequeños hijos a sus esposos, buena o mala idea, desde hace cinco días, Sosuke y compañía estaban al borde de la desesperación.

Su primera parada, fue en la mansión Suto-Esumi; y sólo digamos que las cosas no resultaron bien, de hecho, fueron tan mal, que los pequeños niños hicieron llorar a Hiroto.

El segundo día, acudieron a la mansión Shiba, ese día había sido un poco mejor, pues los Sentai recibían ayuda de los kurokos, lamentablemente, Mako, en su viaje se enteró de aquello; así que regañó a Takeru prohibiéndole que obtuviera ayuda de los kurokos. Resignado, el señor del clan Shiba tuvo que acceder a la orden de su esposa.

Después de pensarlo y analizarlo, en el tercer día estuvieron en Gosei World; en esa ocasión los niños se entretuvieron un poco más, eso hasta que Miwa y Shota convencieron a los demás de "volar".

El cuarto día llego con ansias, esta vez, ubicado en el Gokai Galleon. Los pequeños ya eran menos inquietos y sus Padres agradecían aquello. Era tal la calma, que Marvelous y compañía se quedaron dormidos, cuando despertaron, todos habían atracado en la isla de Madagascar.

Finalmente el quinto día, la base de los Go busters parecía buena opción para cuidar de sus retoños, más todo cambió cuando los once niños condujeron el Megazord por toda la ciudad.

El final de esta semana se acercaba, ahora era el turno de que Daigo propusiera un lugar para encargarse de sus hijos, Spirit Base parecía tranquilo y en Tiger Boy podrían alimentarlos.

Estaba decidido, el último día tenía que mejorar a como dé lugar.

**SPIRT BASE**

― ¡Vamos Takeru! ¡Llévame en tu espalda! ― Rogó Sosuke con desánimo, pues el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo.

― ¡Estás loco! Además, no sólo tú estás cansado ― Recordó el Señor Shiba.

Luego de esto, ambos, seguidos de los demás tomaron asiento donde pudieron.

― Gran idea la de tener hijos ¿Eh? ― Habló el Capitán pirata con sarcasmo. Pues aunque no lo admitiera y a pesar de que lo tienen hasta la coronilla, jamás negaría su amor por su dulce hija.

― ¡Vamos! No es tan malo, además ya sólo falta un día para que las chicas vuelvan ― Dijo Alata con entusiasmo.

― Creo que su contusión es la que está hablando ― Le susurró Hiromu a Takeru.

Pues viéndolo bien, Alata tenía un enorme abultamiento en su cabeza; todo por haber corrido por media ciudad atrás del Megazord, cuando por fin lo alcanzaron accidentalmente un trozo de concreto golpeo al Gosei red en la cabeza dejándolo fuera por unas horas.

― No lo molesten ― Opino Daigo, llegando al lugar con una bandeja de bebidas. ― Mejor refrésquense ― Sin pedirlo dos veces, los hombres bebieron con desesperación.

Justo cuando pareciera que el día iba a terminar bien por primera vez, un grito los alertó a todos, provocando que escupieran sus bebidas en los demás.

― ¡Papi! ―

― ¡Mizuki, Miyumi! ―

― ¡Aimi! ―

― ¡Miwa! ―

― ¡Emi! ―

― ¡Yukiko! ―

― ¡Akari! ―

Exclamaron los hombres al momento de correr en busca de sus hijas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidieron los seis hombres.

― Jajaja ¡Sí! ¡Papi ganó! Jejeje a velocidad mach ― Exclamaron las gemelas Esumi.

― Miwa, ¿Por qué gritaron? ― Pidió Alata viendo a su primogénita.

― Ay papi, lo que pasa es que Yukiko quería ver que papá llegaba primero cuando gritáramos ― Explicó inocentemente.

Al oír esto, los chicos golpearon su frente, tratando de mantener la calma.

Hiromu negó con la cabeza y se puso en cuclillas a la altura de su hija.― Yukiko, cariño, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hacer esas bromas? ―

― Pero papi, no es una broma, un Dragón nos perseguía, ¿Verdad niñas? ― Se defendió la pequeña Sakurada, mirando a sus ya amigas.

― Yuki-Chan tiene razón ― Habló la pequeña pirata, Emi. ― Y sabíamos que si gritábamos, ustedes, nuestros príncipes vendrían a nuestro rescate ―

Marvelous suspiró, siempre caía ante los encantos de su pequeña clon de Ahim, sin duda, las dos eran su mayor tesoro. ― Emi, no es el momento para jugar a las princesas ―

― Por un momento creímos que les había pasado algo malo ― Continuó Takeru.

― Lo sentimos Otou-San ― Comentó la menor Shiba.

Al instante, las demás bajaron su cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Daigo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.― Está bien, cambien esas caras ¿Sí? ― Rogó. Pues lo último que querían era que sus hijas lloraran.

― ¿Estás enojado papi? ― Pidió Akari mirando a su padre.

― No lo estoy, sólo no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿Sí? ―

Al instante, las pequeñas sonrieron y asintieron velozmente.

― Bien, vayan a jugar ― Indicó Sosuke, que sin tener que repetirlo, las niñas corrieron mientras reían. ― Somos los mejores Padres ― Aseguró con orgullo, pero sólo consiguió que los demás rodaran los ojos.

**MANSION YUUZUKI-KIRYU**

― ¡Shota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja por favor ― Suplicaba Alata desde abajo. Pues su hijo menor, quien sabe cómo, estaba colgando del candelabro de la mansión.

― Pero papá, ¡Estoy volando! ―

― ¡No estás volando Shota, esto no es Gosei World! ― Reprimió Miwa.

― ¡A que sí! ― Insistió el pequeño. ― ¡Papá dile a Miwa Nee-san que no sea grosera conmigo! ―

― ¿Y si vamos por una escalera? ― Opinó el primogénito Shiba.

― ¡Tonterías! ¡Nosotros lo bajamos! ― Exclamaron Hitoshi y Rei, con una aparente emoción en su rostro.

― Ya trajimos la escalera ― Anunciaron, Sosuke y Daigo.

― ¡Hola papá! ―

― ¡Hitoshi! ¡Rei! Bajen ahora mismo, ya saben que a su madre no le gusta que se cuelguen de donde sea ― Declaró el Kyoryu red.

― ¿Debería ayudarlos? ― Pidió Takeshi con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su Padre, el cual estaba en la misma posición.

― Jejeje ¡Hola a todos! ― Llamaron un par de voces. Eran las gemelas y la menor Shiba, arriba de las escaleras encima de una colchoneta.

― ¡Aimi Shiba! ¡No te atrevas! ― Amenazó el Señor Shiba mientras señalaba a su hija. ― ¡Sosuke, detén a tus hijas! ―

― Mizuki, Miyumi, por favor, saben que no pueden hacer esto en casas ajenas ―

― No sé para que lo intento… ― Murmuró Takeru luego de oír aquello. Sosuke siempre era irresponsable y sus hijas serían igual.

― Intentaré bajarla ― Comentó Takeshi, al momento que subía las escaleras.

― ¡Será mejor que no lo intentes! ― Declararon las gemelas con malicia.

― Aimi, Otou-San se molestará, ven aquí ―

La pequeña lo pensó. Pero después sonrió. ― Por supuesto, sólo asegúrate de atraparme ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ―

De un momento a otro, las gemelas y los hermanos Shiba estaban en el suelo después de deslizarse por las escaleras.

― ¡Yukiko! ¿Qué haces? ―

― Ay papá, ¿Cómo que qué hago? Jajaja seré una espía como tú y mamá ― Anunció la pequeña mientras esta trepaba las enormes cortinas del ventanal de la mansión.

De pronto se escuchó una pequeña explosión y como el menos ocupado, Marvelous se dirigió a la cocina.

― ¡Mira papá hice panqueques! ― Exclamó con orgullo Emi. ― Al igual que el tío Hakase ―

El capitán estaba asombrado, la cocina era un desastre, el horno prácticamente estalló y su pequeña está llena de masa y de humo.

― ¡Amy me matará! ― Exclamó Daigo desde el otro lado.

― ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Aquí viene la ola! ― Al oírla, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia la pequeña Kiryu.

― ¿Akari, de que estás hablando? ― Cuestionó su Padre. De pronto sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que venía.― ¡Todo el mundo corra! ―

Marvelous tomó a su hija y salió de la cocina. Sosuke y Takeru levantaron a sus hijos. Hiromu atrapó a su hija al igual que Alata y Daigo.

De un momento a otro, el primer piso de la mansión se inundó de agua del baño del piso de arriba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

― Muy bien, recuento de daños: Mizuki, Miyumi, Aimi y Takeshi; tienen golpes y raspones; Miwa tiene un brazo lastimado; Hitoshi, Rei y Shota tienen cortadas en las manos, Yukiko se torció el pie; Emi tiene quemaduras y está sucia; Akari está llena de papel higiénico y tiene un moretón en la pierna; la mansión está sucia, llena de agua, papel higiénico, masa para panqueques en la paredes, el candelabro está a punto de caerse y las cortinas están rasgadas ¿Correcto? ― Pidió Daigo mirando a todos y a cada uno. Todos asintieron en afirmación. ― Hitoshi, Rei y Akari; se han quedado sin Padre ― Comentó el Kyoryu red con temor, quizás algo exagerado, pero era verdad, después de ver esto, Amy se divorcia de él y después lo asesina.

Tanto los niños como los adultos se sentían culpables por lo sucedido.

― No te preocupes Daigo, podemos arreglarlo ― Comenzó a decir Alata.

― ¿Cómo? ―

Sin decir más, el Gosei red sacó una Gosei Card y al instante los ojos de los demás se iluminaron.

**TIGER BOY – AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Los pequeños se encontraban en una mesa tomando su desayuno y sus Padres se encontraban en otra haciendo lo mismo.

― A pesar de todo, me divertí ― Admitió el Capitán Pirata.

Los demás asintieron estando deacuerdo.

― Deberíamos hacerlo el próximo mes ― Sugirió Alata.

Luego de meditarlo, inclusive él, negaron de manera eufórica. ― Por supuesto que no ― Después comenzaron a reír.

― ¡Aquí están! ― Exclamaron una voces femeninas.

― ¡Mamá! ― Exclamaron de vuelta, todos y cada uno de los pequeños, al momento que corrían a abrazar a su respectiva mamá.

― ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? ―

― ¡Muy valiente! ―

― ¡Jugamos carreritas! ―

― ¡Volamos! ―

― ¡Hicimos de comer! ―

― ¡Manejamos el Megazord! ―

― ¡Surfeamos! ―

― ¡Fuimos samurái! ―

― ¡Jugamos beisbol con las estatuas! ―

Luego de oír semejantes cosas, las mujeres trataron de sonreír, para después volverse a sus maridos con una mirada asesina. ― ¿Y bien? ― Pidieron colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Los Sentai Rojos se encogieron levemente. ― Nos divertimos mucho ― Contestaron con su mejor cara.

Pero en el interior, sabían que estaban en un grave problema.


End file.
